Reflections on a mirror image
by IluthraDanar
Summary: CLU finds an old file describing another program with the designation C.L.U. What will he learn from it, if anything? Rated for everyone. Comments welcome.


**CLU finds a file about a previously written program, one created by his own Maker, KevinFlynn. He sees that its obviously an inferior program, but with loyalties CLU will never understand. **

**I differentiate CLU from Tron:Legacy with Clu from Tron. Comments welcome, as always. **

**I do not own Tron or Tron : Legacy**

**Reflections on a mirror image**

CLU had come to a decision that would affect not only the Grid and it's enhancements, but would change his relationship with his Creator forever. Obviously, since his Creator would not be around.

In the time Flynn had been in the digital world, had begun his work with the help of the security program Tron, and had created him, CLU had developed beyond Flynn's imaginings. CLU began to see things in a different way than his Maker. The Grid had great potential, but why keep it enclosed in this small confine, when the User world was there to infiltrate and control. He could create an Army. He knew how to now. He would enter the User world with that army, and take hold of every system, database and home computer in existence. Users would answer to him, not the other way around. But first, CLU had to get rid of his Creator.

CLU searched through file after file, looking for a weakness. Flynn had to have one. He wasn't a program, computer constructed in digital perfection, the sum of nothing more than mere User thoughts. The difference between other programs and CLU was that Flynn had created him to learn and grow with every function he performed. He was near perfection when created, and had only gotten stronger and more perfect.

While searching, he found some data files containing information from the days when the MCP had been in control of the system, outdated files that should have been deleted but had merely been stored and forgotten. CLU remembered Flynn mentioning the MCP, or Master Control Program. Tron had been instrumental in destroying the MCP before it had infiltrated User systems to the extent that it would control government and military databases. But where the MCP had failed, CLU would succeed.

One file caught CLU's attention. It was marked Codified Likeness Utility, User KevinFlynn, appropriated file 63882. C.L.U. That was** his** designation. He scanned the file, looking over the functions. A hacker program. And one that was at least 25 cycles old. He almost closed it, knowing it wasn't anything of importance. But something made him continue reading.

The file described a program named Clu, no designation number because, apparently, it had been written off line from the general database files. And like him, the program's Creator was Kevin Flynn. Was this a predecessor of his, a discarded, imperfect version of himself? He read on.

Flynn had created Clu to balance his checkbook and help with other online problems. But then Flynn had integrated Clu into the ENCOM system as a hacker program, seeking out data that the MCP had acquired and stored, data that Flynn wanted. The program had apparently failed in his directive, and was taken by the MCP. Although the program had been threatened with de-resolution, he would not betray his User. The MCP, in his frustration, de-rezzed the errant program, knowing Flynn was looking for information his own User, Ed Dillinger, had asked the MCP to hide in his most obscure memory files. Since Dillinger was necessary to the MCP's plans, he had complied.

Loyalty was one thing CLU understood. He had seen it in the security program Tron. He had even felt it himself for his Creator, until the Creator had betrayed the plan for perfecting the Grid. But would he ever let himself be de-rezzed to protect his Creator?

_**Memory engram...Program Clu**_**, **_**assimilated 1982.5.23**_

**I am Clu, Codified Likeness Utility for my User, KevinFlynn. I serve my User with my functions in calculated deductions, problem solving, and thoroughness to detail. My User once told me I am the best program he has ever created. This pleases me. I enjoy serving my User. Knowing my purpose and fulfilling it is what makes a program more than just a null unit. **

CLU stopped a moment. So this other Clu, the one who had come before him, served Flynn in a different way. He had never nor would he serve the Creator in so simplistic a manner. He was superior than that. He was tempted to erase the file, but human-like curiosity compelled him to continue.

_**Time factor, 1.00**_

**My User has an important task for me. I must find hidden data that he requires. He tells me to go into the database of the ENCOM system, and find several memory files that were misappropriated by another User. This is a top priority directive. I must not fail. My User is depending on me. **

CLU knew Users depended on programs for many utilities, but could a program depend on its User? Why hadn't Flynn assisted Clu by adding additional functions to his programming? How had Clu been so easily overtaken? Weakness, sheer weakness.

_**Forward, time factor 3.49**_

**I keep searching but cannot find what my User is looking for. I decide to search one more area that I haven't been to before, before letting my User know this memory is clean. Recognizers are ahead, so I've got to fight them off before I can continue my search. I'm surrounded. I can't win. I aim for one, it's pieces flying in all directions, some hitting my tank. I tell Bit to hide, as a Recognizer takes me. I cannot show fear.**

_**Forward, time factor, 6.12**_

**I'm standing before the MCP, determined to serve my User, even as the Master Control Program threatens me. He doesn't believe my story about being lost. No program is ever completely lost in the system. I may have failed in my directive, but I will not betray my User. The MCP wants to know who programmed me. I cannot...tell him. I will not tell him. I have failed my User. But I will show my loyalty to him. Pain courses through me as the MCP begins the de-rezzing process. I say nothing. Now he wants to know who my User is. He can suffer permanent erasure for all I care. I tell him "Forget it, Mr High and Mighty Master Control, you aren't making me talk." I hear him say "Suit yourself", before the pain returns. I think of my User just before the MCP starts breaking me into incohesive bits of information. I should have done so much better. I could have...if only...**

**Program breakdown and assimilation complete.**

CLU ceased reading the file. His predecessor had allowed himself to be de-rezzed, rather than tell the MCP who his User was. Why would he do that? CLU remembered when he had been created, the emotion his Creator exhibited when he explained his goals for the system, his dreams for an improved, perfect Grid. And he, CLU, would assist in its creation. But Flynn had digressed from his original vision. CLU was disappointed in the User. He...loved his Creator. But he hated him enough to want to de-rezz him.

His programming compelled him to be loyal to the vision, but there was nothing about loyalty to the Creator. Flynn had neglected to add that to his programming. Yet, even though Flynn had not included that in his algorithms, CLU had developed the feeling as he grew since his "birth". Flynn was his Creator, and he loved his Creator. He served the ideals of his Creator. But he would not allow himself to be de-rezzed for his Creator. Somehow, CLU knew this made him inferior to the prior Clu program. Self-sacrifice to protect a User. CLU had not learned that. He calculated he never would.

When CLU had finally tracked Flynn to his hidden domicile, he found he was too late. The Creator had fled. As he stood in the main room, looking around at the affectations Flynn had surrounded himself with, CLU peered down at the glass tabletop, and saw his own reflection. In that reflection, he saw the face of a program who was de-rezzed for his loyalty to his User. In that reflection, he saw the face of his Creator. Flawed. Weak. Disappointing. In anger, he brushed aside everything on the table, hearing the pieces shatter in their reality. Despite the past, it was the future that was his concern. He was CLU. He was perfect. He would supplant the Creator, and in time, he would control...everything.


End file.
